The Next Dragonborn I: The Documentary
by TheBLBLordTalos
Summary: Jakob Brin-Stone is a normal Whiterun gaurd, he finds himself strangely attached to a lost book he found clearing a cave with his friend, Thoron. What will he find in this book that keeps him so attached? What will he find in this documentary?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and first of the series "The Next Dragonborn" I will continue the story if the first of the series ends up with positive reviews. I would appreciate some reviews if you can. There will be up to 8 chapters in the book. I understand there is bad structures, but this will change next chapter I promise.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HISTORY IS WRITTEN...

"AGH" Yelled the Bandit as my sword pierces through his rib cage, killing him.

"That's the last of them" Said Thoron, approaching my side.

"Yeah, we should head back to Whiterun and inform Commander Anton about the cave being cleared." I said.

"Not yet, Jakob, we should see if these guys have any loot." Thoron said, lowering his sword and pointing to the chest by the remains of a unknown person.

We are in a cave in the Whiterun Hold, owned by Bandits trying to cause a muck around the Hold itself. My name is Jakob, I am a Whiterun Gaurd sent with my friend, Thoron to clear out the cave and kill the bandits. The year is 4E 489, alot has occured since the time of the Dragonborn. The Aldmeri Dominion finally excepted Talos as a god after being pushed back all the way to the Summerset Isles, however at great cost to the Empire. Around 4E 350, the Empire you know changed to what is now known as the 5th Empire. Our Emperor, Porius Courio III, is corrupt along with his Council, the High Kings play along, and there is no reason to do any harm if no harm is being done. His corruption is purely political, and doesn't bother to cause a widespread scene to the public, atleast not yet.

My name is Jakob Brin-Stone, I am a nord as my last name implies. I was born in Whiterun on 4E 462 and lived there most of my life, I have long blonde hair, Black Eyes, and I am rather short for my age, I have "great" physical abilities, as my father used to say when I was little.

I met my friend, Thoron Sonrig when I was just a boy, he is Breton of course, but that doesn't make me change any difference to who he is, he has Brown Medium-Length Hair, he is average hight, and has decent physical abilities, his Dark Green eyes lay a glow in the dark, which we would use alot to scare his sister at night. My parents were strangley obsessed with Sovngarde or Polotics, my father Norrid Brin-Stone would sit in his office all day and talk to his colleagues how the economy is doing and how he can improve it. He never played with me or spent any large amount of time with me, but it didn't matter, I was a mommas boy since the begining. My mother, Haema was a house-wife, taking care of either grocies, the family, or my fathers mead. I forgot to mention my father was the owner of Henningbrew Medery for 48 years. My family was stubborn, and my mother always taught me to never act like the other family members around the house.

Thoron puts his arm to my chest, keeping me from tripping. I look down to see a wire, I look up and see a arrow hole directly infront of me, pointing at my chest. "Almost got you there" Said Thoron.

"Thanks" I replied. I back up and pull out my iron dagger, cutting the wire and seeing the arrow fly into the rock wall behind me. We move closer to the body and the chest. We get to the chest and notice that it is empty.

"Damn" said Thonor, slamming down the chest. "Empty" he said.

"Gods, should I search the body for anything?" I asked,

"Sure" Thonor replied. I moved to the body, which looked a couple hundred years old. He is wearing rather fancy clothes, but a severly dusted and ripped. He is laying face down on the ground, I turn his body around and I notice that most of his face had decayed, and he looks what appears to be a Imperial. I notice a book in his hand, it looks like it was a journal, but to big to be someones. It might have been a book. "Hey Thoron!" I shout.

"What? Did you find anything? Amethyst? Ruby? Diamond?" He asked. He approached me.

"No, a book." I replied.

"A book!? What in oblivion are we going to do with a book!?" He asked.

"Calm down, it looks important, look at the design on the cover."

Thoron grabs the book and looks at the symbol. "By the nine, this is the symbol for Dragonborn." He said.

"It could just be that one book we had to read in school, what was it called, Tales of the Dragonborn or something?" I say, standing up from the dead body.

"The Book of the Dragonborn." Thoron says, correcting me.

"Right, right. Should we read it?" I ask.

"Eh, I am not that good a reader, how about you? But just a few chapters." Thonor says

"Alright" I say. Thoron hands me the book, and I open the book, it is dusted so I blow alot of it off.

"The Documentary, by Cauis Seten..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and first of the series "The Next Dragonborn" I will continue the story if the first of the series ends up with positive reviews. I will post chapter 3 on Sunday and keep posting next chapters every Sunday. There will be up to 8 chapters in the book. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE DOCUMENTARY

Hi, I am Cauis Seten, an Imperial from the great walls of the Imperial City! If you a reading this, then don't go ahead and think that you wasted your septims, because this is going to be a full on documentary of the family and friends of the long lost Dragonborn. I am recording all of this and then publishing this so that everyone can discover the secrets of The Dragonborn, and where he went. Let's go to history for everyone (Specifically the elves) that do not know much of the Dragonborn, the Dragonborn, Jorig Uthrag, was a nordic Warrior who stopped The World Eater Alduin and his dragons in the year 4E 201, only 54 years ago. Around 4E 208, the Dragonborn mysteriously disappeared, destroying all information about him before his life as Dragonborn, and all other personal information about him. He only left his name and what he did as dragonborn up until his disappearance. Overtime, we have traced where the Dragonborns family and friends are, and with their help we will find who this man truly is!

Today is Middos, 26th of Frostfall, 4E 254. Today we will be visiting Bravak Uthrag, the first son of Jorig. I enter his home here in Whiterun, which seems to be large and rather overcrowded, Bravak has 5 children, clearly above the average of most Nords. Bravak is a tall, buff and proud Nord. He took after his father and for a long time, tried to become what he was, he started as a soldier for the Imperials, and then moved on to a researcher, he is now retired but always reads in his massive library. I entered the library where he was sitting smoking a pipe and drinking some Black-Briar Reserve. His doom-looking black eyes drove me to a stir inside of me. If he was to look at me in the wrong way, the single look would probably paralyze me. I sit down to the chair across from him. "Hello, Mr. Uthrag" I say, offering my hand to him. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr?" He says while shaking my hand. "Seten, sir." I reply. "Seten. So what do you ask of me?" He crosses his legs and places his mead on the table between us. "Well, I am-well, was part of the Imperial News Letter, and I want to use my former expertise of interviews to write myself a novel, a documentary of sort, on the Dragonborn." He takes another puff at his pipe, showing his increasing bordum. "So you want to know about my father? What is there to tell? You are no elf so I am almost sure you know alot of him." "Oh I do, but I just have ten questions to ask and then I can go, these questions you have probably never been approached by, so are you comfortable with me asking them?" I ask, leaning into my chair ready to run to the door the moment he refuses. He scratches his hairless chin, and then looks around at the walls of the library. "Sure. Let's begin because I have to pick up my eldest pretty soon." "Alright!" I reply in relief. "So tell me Mr. Uthrag, how well did you know your father?" Bravak takes his pipe onto the table, and thinks. "My father never really cared to much for me as a toddler, I remember him showing me never to use magic as I never have. Despite him being a sellsword. When I was little, he taught me to use a sword, a greatsword. I remember looking at it now, the carved Nordic Greatsword he hanged up on his wall. It was beautiful." "Did you know what happened to it?" I asked. "No, eventually like most of his weapons, they were casted away among the many rivers and oceans of Tamriel, showing people to look for him to never forget his name." "Mhm, so what did you do later in life?" "My mother, Ysolda, always kept a rather careful eye on me, always made sure I did my homework and everything a supportive mother would always. Overtime, I decided to join the Imperials, and I traveled Tamriel, I remember finding one of my fathers weapons, an Orcish mace, over in Vvanderfell about 31 years ago. On 4E 225, I got to the rank of Legate, and they I remember him, General Mede VII saying, in Castle Dour the day of my promotion, that the elves attacked a division of Imperials in Hammerfell. I knew then things started to escalate." He uncrosses his legs, and then takes a sip of the mead, waiting for me to finish writing. "And then The Second Great War started." I say. "Yep, they stationed me in Northern Hammerfell, I still remember the blasted Desert, one that even Talos would deem unworthy of stationing a Nord. I eventually managed to lead my Battalion to victory in the end, and pulled the Aldmeri out of Hammerfell permanently." He sighed, and then continued "They fought bravely there, took about 5 years to take Hammerfell, but we were ready and we were clearly strong. We fought like true Nords and eventually marched on there capital. By 4E 230, they were out of Hammerfell" He said, clearly proud of his achievement. "That's when they premoted me to General." He said, taking another sip of mead. I smiled, "Ahhh yes, General Uthrag, the great Nordic General of the Second Great War. I remember hearing that name more then once when I was little." I said, writing down more of the information he was giving me. "So, then the battle of Valenwood happened." I said. "Yes, I retired before Valenwood was captured, damn elves had us waste nearly a Hundred-Thousand men and 14 years. I retired 5 years before its capture. I took a good majority of it before deciding to stop before I would take a sword through my chest." He said. "And then what?" I ask. "I researched, went to libraries in Skyrim, Cyrodill, High Rock, and even Morrowind. And then I created this house, this library, and raised my family here." He says, browsing his bottle of mead that now stands empty. "What of your mother, and how did you meet your wife, and have your kids?" I ask, flipping through the pages of my notebook to find more room. "My mother died rather young, Rockjoint took her in 229, she was 59. I met my wife, Venice, in 231, I was in Hammerfell and she was just a nord trying to help the wounded. She is beautiful, and the moment I saw her green eyes, her blonde hair and wonderus body, I knew that I had to have her. Eventually I asked her to have a night with me. She said yes, and then we spent that night, two nights, three nights, it kept going. Months went bye before I asked her to marry me. She accepted this, and we married on the 12th of Suns Dawn, 4E 235, the best day of my life." He smiles, and looks up upon the window on the roof that lays the sun into his eyes. I have never in my life seen a solider as happy as he was just there. But I had a feeling his happiness was short lived. "My children..." He resumed "My first child, Mander, was born only 2 years after my marriage. I just remembered I have to get him in Solitude in a couple of hours, as I was saying, I then had Hodling, the 13 year old boy, I am at constant worry with the poor sod, he is literally in love with Hermanus Mora, and I do not like it. Then Gragig and Franti, the twins, these 9 year old pip-snickers drive me crazy alot, but eh, there kids." A little girl, can't be more then 5 years of age, comes into the room. "Daddy, who is the man?" she says, tightening her doll by her chest while twirling. "Daww, come here Fheir." Bravak says, opening his arms to the now running child. The girl gets picked up onto Bravaks lap. "And then there is Fheir, my youngest." He says, looking at the girls adorable face. "Mhm" I say, finishing the writing. "Okay, I have one more question for you." I say, leaning against the chair. "Where is your father?" He then turns to me in a rather quick and freighting way. His eyes perch on me like a Sabre Cat staring at its pray. "Fheir, go to your room." Fheir then drops from Bravaks lap and runs out the library. "Where he is?" He says in a frieghtingly silent tone. I realize saying this was a terrible mistake, and the only thing I had to think was what divine will come save me today. He leaps up from the chair "Where is he!?" He yells. "Now now now, I didn't mean to offend you, I just-" He picks me up by my shirt and stares directly into my eyes. "Do you think I would tell you such a thing? That I would keep something as secret, as sacred as that, into a dumb-founded imperials hands!?" He lets go of me, pointing his finger at the door. "Get out! Never return! And if I see you even near my house I will gut you like a Elk!" He yells, I run to door as fast as possible, I can't hope to return or apologize. I now move on to the daughter of the Dragonborn, Jodi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, thank you for being this far with me. Despite the 1 bad review that I promise to improve upon, I am releasing the remainder of the book. Reminder: I Will continue the series only if it is well received. Sorry if I sound a bit arrogant saying that, it's just that I do not want to continue a bad story. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: AT NIGHTS REST

"I now move on to the daughter of the Dragonborn, Jodi." I say, preparing to flip the page.

"Hold it, take the book with us, I am sure it will be better to read with some mead and a warm bed with you." Thonor says.

I nodded in agreement and exited the cave. When we left the cave the sun was setting, clearly we were in the cave all afternoon.

"You lose track of time when you read..." I say, looking at the beautiful sunset along the Western Watchtower.

"Yeah, when YOU read. I was keeping track the whole time, why did you think I poked you to go?" Thonor said, laughing.

"No you weren't you hollow-headed oaf!" I say, playfully pushing the tired Breton.

Thonor laughs "Maybe, maybe. We should head to Whiterun, tell Anton the cave is clear, he might be worried about us"

I nod and we run to Whiterun.

By the time we arrive it was already nightfall, Anton was waiting at the door to the now 3-story Gaurd Headquarters. He was bald, atleast balding, he had brown eyes and distinctively clean face, rare for a Nord his age. He was large, too large. At first sight, you can tell he shows it off just by looking down upon you.

"Where in Oblivion have you been? I thought you had been killed!" Anton yells in a rather passive-aggressive tone.

Thonor nudges me, signaling that I am the one to tell the story. Usual in situations like this.

"We uh-finished clearing the cave, then I stumbled upon a book, let me show you." I say, reaching into my bag.

"Oh please! I care little for the stupid book." Anton sighs. "Atleast you cleared the cave out. Head on in for some mead and rest. I will see you two in the morning." Anton says, walking away towards Dragonsreach.

Thonor sighs in relief "Thank the gods he didn't do anything to drastic. I could of sworn we would of been sent to Riverwood or Helgen-Duty!"

"Yeah, he is probably off to see Jarl Burned-Mane." I say, looking at the big Nord guard moving toward the keep.

"Let's head on in, I think a storm is brewing." Thonor says.

We walk into the headquarters, I never made much friends so I hardly know any names. There was Merski Battle-Born, the youngest of the Battle-Born Family at the time, there was Auguran, the Imperial who was more like the Moral Leader of the guards, and then there was Urinlin, literally, his name was Urinlin. He was an orc, and we don't belittle him to much about his name, because the last time someone did the medics were barely able to heal the poor guy. If you don't get the joke, well, Urinlin was the name of a Orc who tried to kill Jarl Linda about a century ago, however the Orc fell down the steps of Dragonsreach and died of a broken neck, he became an embarrassment to Orcs across Skyrim, especially one with the same first name. Anyway, those were the only people I actually know that are guards here, except Thonor, of course.

"Jakob! Thonor! Come come, sit down with us, have some mead! We were just talking about the serial killer in Riften!" Merski said.

He had Blonde curly hair, and a rather large beard for his age, he had blue eyes and was more thin then most of us, but his height makes up for it.

"Serial killer in Riften?" I ask, sitting down with Thonor.

"You don't know? This man kills fisherman and sends the bodies back with a Axe in all of there necks! Brutal don't you think!?" Merski says, rather excited to tell the story again.

"Gods, that man must be a violent one." Thonor says.

Everyone around the table laughs and takes another shot of mead.

"Did any Riften Guard find who it is yet?" I ask.

"Nope, not yet. Hopefully soon, because soon Black-Briar would have to start a reserve!" Merski says, laughing with his peers. I laugh as well as Thonor.

Auguran walks in and puts his hands roughly on the table. The large Imperial examines everyone with a excited smile on his face.

"You lads talking about the fierce murderer of Riften again!?" He says.

"Yeah, Auguran, care to join us?" Thonor says.

Auguran takes off his helmet, showing his black-red hair and blue eyes. The man is so attractive we try to encourage him not to inns when we are on duties in other holds so that we can atleast take some of the women to bed.

"Eh, its all a load of willy." Auguran says, blowing his hand and then taking a aggressive jug of mead. "It's probably some old hag who decided it be fun to camp out on the island and kill a few fisherman. He ain't a threat."

"You wouldn't know, where you there?" I say.  
"Whatya say, las?" Auguran leans towards me, I felt my heart drop.

"I, uh...sorry?" I say.

Auguran stares closer towards me and then smiles. "You should see the look on your face, lad!"

Everyone around the table laughs and takes another sip of mead.

Eventually we all head off to bed, while this goes good for everyone else, I preferred to stay up and continue reading this wonderful book I stumbled upon. I open my napsack and take out the book, I flip to chapter 2.

"When I arrived in Windhelm that day..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4 of The Next Dragonborn I: The Documentary. I am posting this quite early because I will be busy on Sunday, anyway, please remember to post reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: TALOS GUIDE YOU

When I arrived in Windhelm that day, the air was almost as cool as a forgotten tavern, in other words, it was fresh, nice. I had to find my way to the lower-apartments in the eastern city. I do not understand why a daughter of the Dragonborn would live in such a poor area, this is the area where beggars would get enough money to get a home. I walked around Windhelm, thinking of someone who can be of help.

"Excuse me, sir?" I say to the large Nord leaning on a house. "Could you help me get to Jodi Uthrag's house?" I ask.

"Sure, but what is in it for me?" The nord asks, pushing off against the house and stepping towards me. The mans dark beard being nodded showed that he is a sailor, and a big one too.

"Oh come on, can't you lend a lost Imperial a hand?" I ask.

He laughs and then stares back down at me. "No, get me some septims and I will give you what you want." He says, intimidatingly.

"Fine, have it your way." I say.

I bring out a bag of septims, I have around 1485 in there. "How much would you like?" I ask.

"How much do you have?"

"Uh-728 Septims, sir." I lied, I thought if I lied he won't charge to much.

"400 Septims. Cough it up"

I collect 400 Septims and dump them in his bag.

"Can you show me now?" I ask.

He groans and then walks towards a big house, lit up like a Dibella Statue. I follow him and he brings me to the house, where he points at the door and then walks away.

"Thank you." I say, but he keeps walking.

I knock on the door, at the first time I got no response, so I knocked again.

"Coming!" I heard a woman say.

I stood patiently at the door until a woman, Jodi opens it. She has long blonde hair in a single braid, blue eyes, and a rather long but attractive face.

"Hello? Do you need anything, sir?" She asks with a rather friendly smile.

"Ah yes, I would like to have a interview with you, I am from Cyrodill and I am looking into the family of the last Dragonborn. May I come in?" I say.

"Sure! I am not busy or anything, I was just tiding up the kids for school." She says.

She turns around "Get your lazy buts off to school now!" She yells at the hallway.

Two kids, both boys run out of the house towards the school.

"Come in, come in!" She says.

I enter the house, a very narrow hallway leads to three rooms, I suppose that would be her and then the two other boys. She leads me to the kitchen that is straight ahead out of the hallway. She sits at the table in the kitchen and I sit down across from her.

"So, I am going to ask you just a few questions about yourself and your father. Is that okay?" I ask, bringing out my notebook.

"Of course, what would you like to know?" She says, smiling.

"Okay, what can you tell me about yourself?"

She looks up towards the ceiling thinking. "Well, I was born in 4E 207 by my father and mother, but you already knew that. I never liked my father really, but I knew who he was and what he did before anyone of my siblings. Hating someone gives you the perk of knowing more about somebody. I learned alot, and then he disappear, when I was 20 and I moved to Morthal, I became more or less the uh.." She hesitates. "The town whore. I slept with everyone but the Jarl, and eventually this overdid itself, it didn't pay well, so I went city to city. My mother, Ysolda found out, and she dishonored me, disowned me. I then switched to charity, and now I live helping others, going to the Local Pantry in Windhelm and donating and helping the needy in Witerun. That's what I have been doing for the past 33 years."

I finish writing it down, and face her. "So, what did you learn about your father?" I ask.

"Oh, oh I can't tell you that, sorry." Jodi says.

"Please, I have been nearly killed by your brother for this information, and I need something useful, please help me out here!" I say, I admit I basically begged.

She sighs. "Fine."

"Okay, what did you know about him?" I say.

"Well, he researched the Daedra, specifically Molag Bal, heavily. He went and retrieved all these artifacts belonging to the Daedra, the only one he did not display publicly was the Mace of Molag Bal, and the Elder Scroll."

I shout "A Elder Scroll!"

She smiles. "Surprised? Everyone I rarely tell is. He kept an elder scroll right above where he kept the Mace. I never dared open it, all I know is he had it. The day he left and I went back to where it would be, all I saw was the Mace, the scroll was gone and he was too."

I write this down quickly and aggressively. I was so shocked from what I have heard, but I know she doesn't know more and I have a feeling time is running out quick.

"Okay, that is all I needed to know, but one more thing. Where can I find anyone who may know more or have the mace? Or do you have it?" I ask.

"Oh, gods I don't have that crazy thing. Either my brother or Belrand will be the ones who would know." She says.

"Who is Belrand?" I ask.

"Belrand was my fathers best friend, and the only friend of the Dragonborn still alive besides his wife. He went on every adventure and took every artifact he had to his house in Solitude." Jodi says.

"Where is your brother, Articus?" I ask.

"Well, he is a former Thane of Morthal, where do you think he is?" Jodi says, smirking.

"Morthal. Of course, nice meeting you, Jodi." I say.

I walk towards the door and I turn to see Jodi staring at her Amulet of Talos. She closes her eyes.

"Talos guide you..." She says, I turn back to the door and continue my adventure.

I arrive in Morthal two days later, knowing that Articus was not the most normal of the bunch, he probably lives in a very large house, but when I was directed by the people of Morthal, he lies in a small cabin near the wood mill. I knock on the door.

"Who disturbs my rest!" I hear from the door.  
"Ummm, excuse me sir? I am Cauis Steten from Cy-." I um interrupted by the opening of the door and him talking.

"Cyrodill, you are part of the News people there, and you are rather particular about your interviews always having ties like a dramatic play." Articus says.

Articus is a bald, thin man. He wears Noble clothes, and has a heavily arrogant attitude. However he has been considered mentally disturbed ever since he was 19.

"Yes, umm...how did you know that?" I say nervously.

"The mind of a man can bend into one of a god, you just need to learn how to control such a feet." He says.

"Impressive." I remark, and I forcibly enter. I was not in a good mood at this point and as a Imperial I am deeply offended by the fact he technically called himself a god.

"Listen I am in a tight schedule now and I need you to answer a question. Is that alright?" I say, sitting down and bringing out my notebook and writing tool.

He frowns angrily. "Sure. What can I help a jolly fellow like you with?" He says, turning the angered frown into a pleasant smile.

"Where is the Mace of Molag Bal and what does it have to do with your father?" I say. He then stares at the window that faces the Hjallmarch swamps, he stares at it for about 5 minutes before saying something.

"The Mace of...Molag Bal?" He says. He drops to his knees and I approach him.

"Sir are you all right?" I ask.

"I am fine, its just...I don't...he..." he turns to me in a very helpless looking face. "I know him. You don't know what he did to me. He hurt me, he tormented me to the point where I needed seclusion, I needed power and I failed. He hurt me not physically but mentally, and I still see him, I still see his Orcish voice pouring through my mind. He will return and kill everyone." He says.

"Kill everyone? What does tha-" He grabs my shirt and pulls me close to him.

"Go to Belrand, destroy that mace, no matter what. Please. Before it is to late." He says.

"Before what is to late? What are you saying?" He then pauses, then smiles and laughs uncontrollably, he then slows down the laughter, and proceeds to fall asleep.

I sigh, check his pulse and found that he was alive. Since I had no more use for him I decided to move on. I need to get to Belrand.


End file.
